Warlock - Master of the Arcane
thumb|Warlock Masters of the ArcaneBei "Warlock - Masters of Acrane" handelt es sich um ein rundenbasiertes Strategiespiel, entwickelt von Ino-Co Plus und veröffentlicht im Jahre 2012 von Paradox Interactive. Das Gameplay erinnert stark an Civilization, jedoch spielt es der fiktiven Fantasy Welt Ardania. Spielprinzip Der Spieler nimmt die Rolle eines Großmagiers ein und errichtet ein eigenes Reich, dabei konkurriert er mit anderen Großmagiern und kann sich mit diesen entweder verbünden oder diese bekämpfen. Ziel ist es, seine Gegner zu übertrumpfen, um den Thron der Sterblichen besteigen zu können und so Herrscher über ganz Ardania zu sein. Davon jedoch kriegt man im Spiel nichts mit, denn das und der Rest der Hintergrundgeschichte steht lediglich im Handbuch. Ziel des Spiels ist also einfach nur: gewinnen. 'Magie' Anstadt von erforschbaren Technologien, wie man es aus anderen Spielen dieser Art gewohnt ist, werden Zauber erforscht. Jeder einzelne dieser Zauber kann entscheidenen einfluss auf den Spielverlauf haben. Dabei bietet das Spiel eine überaus vielfältige Palette an Zaubern an. Neben klassischen Sprüchen wie Feuerbälle und Heilung gibt es die Möglichkeit, Einheiten über Wasser gehen zu lassen, Städte zu reparieren und ganze Landstriche fruchtbar oder Unfruchtbar zu machen. right|320px|Ladebildschirm Um einen Zauber zu wirken muss man, je nachdem, einen bestimmten Manawert bezahlen. Mana ist ein Rohstoff und kann durch den Bau unterschiedlicher Gebäude rundenbasiert abgebaut werden. Des Weiteren ist die Anzahl der Verwendungen von Zaubersprüchen limitiert. Pro Runde steht einem ein ganzer Kreis zur Verfügung, der als Limiter dient. Manche Zauber benötigen genau einen Kreis, andere nur ein Viertel des Kreises, manche sogar zwei Kreise. 'Sieg' Dem Spieler ist es möglich, auf unterschiedlichen Arten den Sieg zu erringen. Dabei gibt es einen diplomatischen Weg, einen magischen Weg und natürlich einen Weg den Sieg mit militärischen Mitteln durchzusetzten, wobei sich letzterer für gewöhnlich als am einfachsten erweist. 'Städte' Jede einzelne Stadt, sofern sie in seinem Besitz ist, kann der Spieler verwalten. Je nach Spielweise kann man sich für den Bau unterschiedlicher Gebäude entscheiden, welche einen besonderen Vorteil bringen. Außerdem ist es je Wachstumsstufe einer Stadt nur möglich ein Gebäude zu erbauen. Gebäude werden außerhalb der Stadt gebaut und schalten "höhere" Stufen frei, so folgt dem Gehöft etwa die Kornkammer, welche die Produktion des Gehöfts um 50 % steigert. Es bietet sich also an, seine Städte auf Nahrung, Geld, etc. zu spezialisieren. 'Rohstoffe' Um eine funktionierende Wirtschaft zu erringen, benötigt der Spieler Rohstoffe, diese sind in 4 Kategorien augeteilt: 'Gold' Gold dient hauptsächlich zum unterhalt einer Armee und zum Kauf zufällig generierter Gegenstände die man von fahrende Händler angeboten bekommt. Des Weiteren können damit Helden angeworben und (das gilt auch für normale Einheiten) aufgerüstet werden. 'Nahrung' Die Nahrung ist für den Wachstum der Städte substantiell, denn wenn nicht genügend Nahrung vorhanden ist, geht die Bevölkerung der Städte langsam zurück, was Auswirkungen auf ihren Ausbau hat. Überschüssige Nahrung wird in Gold verwandelt (2 Nahrung = 1 Gold) 'Mana' Mana wird für das Wirken von Zaubersprüchen benötigt. left|320px|Eine von Gehöften umgebene Stadt neben einem Portal 'Wissen' Die letzte Ressource ist das Wissen. Dieses wird nur von wenigen Gebäuden produziert, die meist einen hohen Unterhalt haben. So ist es möglich, auf bestimmten Geländefeldern bestimmte Gebäude zu bauen, die man auf normalem Gelände nicht bauen kann. Auf bestimmten Ruinen lassen sich etwa Aushübe setzen, die Wissen produzieren. Je mehr Wissenspunkte man besitzt, desto schneller werden neue Zauber erforscht. Nicht benötigtes Wissen wird in Mana verwandelt. 'Religion' Im Spiel kann man 8 verschiedenen Göttern angehören, welche dem Spieler bestimmte Vorteile verschaffen können. Außerdem kann man auf bestimmten Geländefeldern, auf denen heiliger Boden vorhanden ist, Tempel der einzelnen Gottheiten errichten. Es ist außerdem möglich mehrere Tempel zu besitzen, auch von verschiedenen Gottheiten. Nach dem Bau eines Tempels erreichen Championeinheiten der jeweiligen Götter das Reich, Eliteeinheiten, die keine Helden sind, aber stärker als normale Einheiten. Gameplay left|320px|Eine der besiedelten Parallelwelten Der Spieler wählt einen Magier und ein Volk. Je nach Magier verfügt man über spezielle Boni, etwa effektivere Zauber. Drei Völker stehen zur Auswahl: Menschen, Untote und Bestien. Jedes der drei Völker verfügt über eine eigene Architektur und eigene Einheiten, man kann jedoch alle Völker "verwenden", sobald man die jeweilige Stadt erobert hat. Prinzipiell orientiert sich das Spiel an Civilization V. Die Spielwelt ist eine große, in Hexfelder eingeteilte Karte. Auf jedem Feld darf maximal eine Einheit stehen, Stapel gibt es nicht. Jede Einheit hat Stärken und Schwächen, die man mit einem Rechtsklick auf die jeweilige Einheit erfährt. Mit der Zeit erweitert man mit Siedlern sein eigenes Reich und erforscht etwaige Parallelwelten, deren Tore sich an der Oberfläche befinden. Die auffälligsten Unterschiede zu Civ 5 - abgesehen von Setting - sind etwa das Respawnen von "Barbaren"-Einheiten und deren "Dörfer", die in Form von Ogern, Fledermäusen, Spinnen oder Dieben auftauchen, sowie das Bauen der Gebäude außerhalb der Stadt, was dazu führt, dass man wesentlich strategischer bei der Städteplanung vorgehen muss. Ein weiterer Unterschied zu Civilization V ist, dass es Helden gibt und alle Militäreinheiten erfahrungen kriegen, auch wenn sie nicht kämpfen und nur herumstehen. Alles in allem kann man Warlock als ein abgespecktes Civ 5 im Fantasy-Setting beschreiben, welches aber aufgrund der Parallelwelten und den Spezialisierungen für den einen oder anderen sicherlich motivierender sein dürfte. Weiterführende Links Das offizielle Warlock-Wiki bietet haufenweise Tipps und Tricks, sowie Links zu Foreneinträgen. Bezugsquellen Warlock - Master of the Arcane ist für wenig Geld bei Steam erhältlich. Gallerie 203630 screenshots 2013-02-10 00002.jpg 203630 screenshots 2013-02-10 00001.jpg 203630 screenshots 2013-02-15 00001.jpg Kategorie:Strategie Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:Rundenstrategie Kategorie:Fantasy